Fat Bottomed Girls
by Pipe
Summary: Aziraphale está muito triste com a gordofobia que anda pelo planeta. Crowley tem uma ideia para tentar contornar a situação. Um pouco de sexo, humor e muito amor nessa história. Os personagens de Good Omens/Belas Maldições não me pertencem (obrigada Terry Prachett & Neil Gaiman por eles) vou apenas misturar com meus personagens originais para a nossa diversão.


**FAT BOTTOMED GIRLS**

Quando Aziraphale entrou na varanda com os copos de limonada suiça, percebeu que Crowley lia o jornal com a testa enrugada e uma sobrancelha levantada. Sinal de encrenca.

-Qual é a de hoje, Amado?

-As redes sociais são uma coisa demoníaca – bufou ele. - Os sete pecados capitais são amplificados a uma proporção absurda... mas a vaidade e a ira são os que mais imperam na internet.

-Por isso que eu as evito. - suspirou o anjo. Entregando o copo e sentando-se ao lado do outro, Aziraphale tentou ler o título da matéria, mas Crowley dobrou a página. - Por que não?

-Porque vai te aborrecer e estragar o dia. Eu sei que você gosta de dias de verão ensolarados então "hoje não, Satã, hoje não".

Zira não entendeu a referência e estendeu a mão para o jornal. Anthony rolou os olhos e entregou. Fez uma contagem regressiva mental e o anjo não decepcionou. Em menos de dez segundos já estava chateado e com os olhos marejados.

-Mas ela só tinha 13 anos. Era mais nova até que o Adam. Outras modificações corporais ainda estavam por vir, talvez ela não fosse gorda para sempre... Oras! Mesmo que fosse, e daí? Que raiva desse padrão corporal obrigatório de hoje! Se lembra, Crowley? Estávamos lá quando Rubens começou a pintar e...

-Como não? Afinal ele pintou A Queda dos Condenados influenciado por uma conversa nossa após uma noite de bebedeira.

-Aquele monte de mulheres nuas tinha que ter um dedo seu, mesmo, seu infrator. - riu o anjo, ficando sério novamente. - É muito cruel exigir que um corpo mal saído da infância e de suas dobrinhas seja um modelo sensual para consumação do mundo. Ah, como eu odeio bullying.

-Você foi vítima durante séculos de "body shaming" vindo daquele pavão emproado do Gabriel. Tem que odiar mesmo.

-Pois é. Não é legal fazer as pessoas terem vergonha de seus corpos, a ponto de ficar insuportável viver. Eu encontrei você como meu ponto de apoio, para me incentivar e me convencer da beleza deste invólucro de carne. E quem não tem? Pobre criaturinhas inseguras, incapazes de ter uma perspectiva de futuro...

-Humanos tem pouco tempo de vida, meu anjo, eles acham que tudo tem que ser pra ontem mesmo.

-Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, Amado.

-Que tal irmos à praia?

-Oi? Eu to preocupado com uma adolescente que cometeu suicídio por bullying e você pensando em se divertir?

-Também, tipo unir o útil ao agradável. Mas não. Estou pensando em todo mundo que deixa de aproveitar o verão e esse dia maravilhoso porque não tem um corpo adequado pelos padrões da sociedade atual. Vamos à praia, você põe uma sunga, eu tiro umas fotos e fazemos uma campanha promocional.

-Sunga, é?

-Yeah, sunga...

-Tenho uma ideia melhor e que não vai me deixar tão constrangido. - Aziraphale se levantou entrelaçando os dedos e brincando com eles. - Me metamorfosear naquele corpo feminino e usar um biquini um pouco mais largo. Afinal de contas, são as mulheres que sofrem mais pressão, eu me posiciono ao lado delas e... Crowley, querido, você está bem?

-Pelo Amor de De...Sat... PELO AMOR, AZIRAPHALE. Vou desincorporar assim. Aquele seu corpo feminino de biquini. Que o Céu e o Inferno me ajudem.

-Vai providenciando as passagens e o hotel, Amado, que eu vou me preparar. Depois vamos dar uma passadinha em Londres para eu comprar o biquini e umas roupas.

Anthony deixou Aziraphale no Centro Comercial de Westfield. E foi fazer outra coisa para o anjo fazer suas compras em paz. É muito chato escolher roupas com um crítico pendurado no ombro e ele já tinha adquirido um senso de moda mais moderno. Como visto na blusa e saia que estava vestindo. Zira amava saias godê midi, com cintura e bolsos. Hoje ele combinava uma saia florida com uma blusa branca com mangas curtas fofas e amarradinho na gola. O cabelo loiro na altura dos ombros estava trançado e a maquiagem era toda dourada e rosa, leve. Todo mundo virava o pescoço quando o anjo passava, rebolando o quadril em seus sapatos de salto quadrado.

Ele entrou numa loja especializada em tamanho grande, saindo de lá com dois pares de biquinis, mais algumas blusas, saias, sapatilhas e uma lingerie que viraria os olhos de seu preternatural esposo, com certeza. Rindo da travessura que ia aprontar nem percebeu que uma pessoa se postou em seu caminho até bater com a testa no peito dela.

-Oh, como sou desatenta! Me perdoe, por favor e... - as desculpas morreram em sua boca ao reconhecer em quem esbarrou. - Gabriel?

-Desci à Terra para experimentar a nova criação do meu caríssimo alfaiate, que faz meus ternos sob medida e exclusivos para mim e o que eu vejo? Um anjo do Paraíso Celeste disfarçado numa rolha de poço florida, para agradar aos apetites nefastos do amante demoníaco, saltitando como uma gazela na savana.

Aziraphale sentiu o rubor subir desde o peito até a ponta das orelhas. Mas não era vergonha, era indignação e raiva. Como? Como um ser celestial podia expressar tanto preconceito numa só frase? Pensou em todos os seres humanos que passavam por aquele constrangimento diariamente e respirou fundo, para que lágrimas de raiva não escapulissem dos seus olhos e fossem confundidas com fraqueza.

Então, estufando o peito dentro do sutiã 58, estendeu um dedo em direção ao Arcanjo:

-Como você OUSA se dirigir a outra criatura de Deus com tamanho desrespeito e escárnio? Não sabe, logo você, do poder das palavras? Eu não sou uma "rolha de poço florida" nem estou feliz "feito uma gazela na savana". Anjos não tem sexo e não se definem por gênero. Não se limitam. Se eu escolhi metamorfosear meu avatar carnal é porque eu vou lutar justamente contra humanos que, como você está fazendo agora, ferem outros com palavras, tentando convencê-los de que são indignos de receber amor ou respeito porque não se enquadram em seus julgamentos de "certo/errado, feio/belo, normal". Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria estar na Terra para disseminar amor, deveria dar exemplo! Deveria mandar aquela horda inútil que você comanda prestar atenção no tanto de gente com depressão e tendenças suicidas por causa de bullying. Humpf! Que audácia! - Aziraphale imitou em falsete Gabriel - "Rolha de poço florida". Meu Amado mata & morre por causa dessa bunda, fique sabendo!

-E tá muito a fim de cumprir a parte do "matar alguém" neste momento, por conta desse assédio aí, meu anjo.

Gabriel e Aziraphale olharam para Crowley, com os braços e os tornozelos cruzados encostado numa pilastra perto deles. Zira sorriu:

-Não vai ser necessário, Amado. O arcanjo aqui já entendeu o recado, não foi, querido?

-Sim, - Gabriel pigarreou. - Vou passar seu relatório para o Departamento Competente. Boa sorte com sua... campanha. Tenham um bom dia.

Crowley se desencostou da pilastra e veio gingando ao encontro de sua amada angelical para pegar as sacolas, dar um beijo no rosto ainda vermelho dela e uma conferida nada discreta na citada bunda.

-Gostei de ver, anjo. Foi uma raquetada de língua bem decente pra cima desse entojo.

-Ah, porra! - Zira bateu o pé no chão. - Que saco! Quanto preconceito e palavras duras vindas da boca de um anjo. Fiquei mesmo fora de mim.

-Quando você xinga, eu fico todo arrepiado. E levemente culpado, porque eu acho que é culpa minha que sua boca não é mais santa.

-Oras, você já me chamava de bastardo disfarçado. Digamos que eu não disfarço mais. - e piscou, encaixando a mão e entrelaçando os dedos na mão do esposo preternatural. - Podemos ir? A que horas sai nosso vôo?

-Às onze.

Em Cancun, uma loira voluptosa metida em vestido bege sem mangas com um cinto de tecido saiu do elevador para encontrar seu par no bar do hotel. O cabelo agora estava erguido num coque frouxo. Os olhos azuis se entrefecharam ao ver seu amado sendo assediado no balcão.

-Se eu fosse a sua esposa, não te deixaria sem coleira por ai, Anthony.

-Questão de confiança. Falando no diabo...err... Azzy querida. Esta é a Tina. Ela não acha que eu sou um marido fiel.

Tina se virou para ver a concorrente. Nem precisava do muxoxo, o olhar já disse tudo que ela pensava de Aziraphale. Crowley sentiu a mudança na aura e se levantou. Demônios se alimentam de más vibrações. Torturar um humano com seu próprio veneno é divertido. E talvez Zira nem notasse o que ele estava fazendo.

-Vamos, anjo. Quero exibir você por toda a Cancún, para que me invejem por andar com a loira exuberante que você é. -Virando a loira, desceu a mão por suas costas e apertou a bunda.

As ondas de inveja e ressentimento alcançaram-no até a porta do hotel. O manobrista deixou o carro alugado com a porta aberta para eles, mas Aziraphale perdeu a sapatilha na escada. Crowley voltou para buscar assim que ouviu o "Oh!"

Crowley pegou a sapatilha e Aziraphale se sentou no carro, estendendo a perna:

-Não se preocupe, Cinderela, serei seu príncipe. - assim que colocou o sapato de volta, o demonio beijou primeiro o peito do pé depois o tornozelo.

-Crowley, não se atreva a levantar os olhos para espiar debaixo da minha saia. Ou a beijar meus joelhos. Vade retro, tentação ou não tem praia hoje.

-Oh, sim, EU é que sou a tentação neste caso. Hoje à noite vamos colocar proteção de ruídos no quarto todo. Senão ninguém dorme nesse hotel! Eu vi a lingerie que a madame colocou na mala. Vou morrer desidratado de tanto babar.

Zira corou, batendo de leve no braço do esposo.

-Que exagero, Amado. É só um pedaço de seda com rendas... e alguns lacinhos.

A agência de publicidade contratada pela Crowley S/A já estava a postos quando eles chegaram. O fotógrafo excitadíssimo com o exotismo da esposa de seu contratante, mas algumas pessoas da agência nem tanto.

-Mais um milionário sem ter onde enfiar o dinheiro que ganha fazendo os gostos da mulher.

-Vai parecer uma baleia encalhada na praia, isso sim.

O assistente do fotógrafo dava as coordenadas para Aziraphale.

-Esse biquini verde realça o tom dos seus olhos, senhora Fell. É tão bom ver alguém confortável com seu próprio corpo dando exemplo...

-Pois é, querido. Achei que eu deveria mesmo me expor um pouco para a juventude perceber que não há nada errado com um corpo mais... exuberante.

Crowley acompanhava o trabalho quando uma assistente lhe entregou um coco verde:

-Para refrescar. Faz tempo que vocês são casados?

-Estamos juntos há tanto tempo que parecem milênios.

-E ela sempre foi... grande assim?

-Sempre. Do jeitinho que eu gosto. Suave por dentro e por fora.

-Ahn. Mas se quiser variar um pouco o cardápio, estou à sua disposição, senhor Crowley. Só me pedir e eu o levarei ao paraíso.

Anthony sorriu diante daquela tentação barata e amadora.

-Minha cara, eu já estive lá. E nenhum lugar é bom pra mim sem meu anjo. - Estalando a língua e batendo continência com dois dedos, Crowley se aproximou do fotógrafo, que lhe mostrou as fotos já tiradas enquanto ele estendia o coco ao anjo.

Depois das fotos, eles ainda andaram de mãos dadas pela praia, Aziraphale com a canga amarrada nos quadris. Dois surfistas passaram por eles, deram uma conferida na Senhora Fell e riram, enquanto seguiam:

-Que picanha!

-Pois é. Mas viu o pau de virar tripa pendurado nela? Acha que aquele filé de borboleta dá conta do recado? Um mulherão desses precisava era de um bom macho pra dar conta daquilo tudo.

Aziraphale quase não conseguiu segurar o marido de tanto que ria enquanto Crowley silvava para os jovens.

-Pronto, pronto! Você não é um "pau de virar tripa", Amado, nem "filé de borboleta". É meu Amado, perfeitinho pra mim. Sempre foi, elegante e delineado desse jeito. Vamos voltar para o hotel que eu te mostro o quanto eu aprecio seus dotes físicos.

No carro, Crowley olhava com o canto dos olhos para Aziraphale, que sorriu pra ele depois de um tempo.

-Põe pra fora, querido. Eu não vou ficar bravo.

-Acho que essa viagem já deu. Fizemos o que você se propôs, até o final da semana os outdoors já estarão girando pelo mundo. Eu queria fazer amor com você em casa, na nossa cama, com meu anjo.

-Ah, mas vamos desperdiçar o corselete...

-Aziraphale, você mesmo disse para o Gabriel que anjos não tem gênero nem limites. O que te impede de usar aquela obra de arte no seu corpo de sempre? Acha que eu não vou gostar, não vou ficar excitado?

-Oh... OH! Seu demônio tentador, eu molhei a calcinha agora. - o anjo suspirou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. - Tudo bem, vamos fechar a conta e voltar a Londres. Cancun é linda mas qualquer lugar é meu paraíso particular quando eu tenho você comigo.

Crowley pensou, não pela primeira vez, como seu anjo era um "bico doce" e com essa lábia seria um terror se fosse um demonio. E riu, porque foi justamente essa lábia que o pegou desde o começo.

Num piscar de olhos a conta foi fechada, malas arrumadas, o vôo de volta tranquilo e eles estavam no apartamento de Crowley. Aziraphale foi se despindo e a cada peça tirada, o avatar corporal voltava à forma original. Anthony, jogado displicentemente na cadeira, agradecia aos óculos escuros e tentava parecer blasé conforme seu anjo vestia o conjunto sensual que comprara. Mas a verdade é que ele estava suando para manter a compostura e não se tocar. Quando Azira passou as mãos pelas meias 7/8 para acertá-las e arrumar o punho nas coxas, o demonio tirou as calças e abriu mais as pernas. O golpe de misericórdia foi quando ele se virou com a calcinha rodando no dedo indicador e baixou o olhar, num falso constrangimento:

-Você não vai ligar se eu não puser a calcinha, não é mesmo? Acho que vai me apertar e...

Aziraphale ergueu a cabeça e uivou, de surpresa e satisfação. Seu preternatural esposo estava ajoelhado entre suas pernas, dividido em esfregar o rosto no tecido das meias e em seus genitais.

_Hey, I was just a skinny lad... Never knew no good from bad..._

O anjo esperou Crowley levantar os olhos para ele e desceu as mãos pelo corpete, ondulando o corpo e os braços depois, para sensualmente segurar o pescoço com uma das mãos enquanto a outra pousava nos cabelos ruivos. Riu maliciosamente quando foi jogado na cama, já abrindo as pernas para receber sua serpente enlouquecida de tesão.

-A tentação foi demais, Amado?

-Eu vou tirar esssse ssseu sssorrisinho da cara já e já, anjo traissssoeiro. - silvou o outro, as pupilas tão dilatadas que o amarelo das íris eram só um halo circulando um buraco negro.

_But their beauty and their style... went kind of smooth after a while_

Anthony atacou o pescoço, os ombros, qualquer fragmento de pele nua com mordidas e chupadas, se deliciando com o contato da seda com a sua nudez e o contraste entre o gelado do tecido e o calor do corpo de Aziraphale. Este alternava entre risos, gemidos e arquejos. Até o amante o penetrar de uma vez, quando ele soltou um rosnado profundo.

_Oh, and you give it all you got... Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round_

Depois do sexo, Aziraphale estalou os dedos para sumir tanto a roupa quanto os vestígios grudentos. Anthony suspirou, sonolento:

-Normalmente as pessoas tiram a roupa para transar e depois colocam para dormir, anjo. Não o contrário.

-Oh, e eu não conheço meu Amado? Não sei que ele prefere dormir ou encostado nesse bundão todo ou com a perna jogada sobre o meu quadril? Está calor e eu estou muito a fim de dormir nu hoje.

-Sem objeções da minha parte, Anjo. - beijou a testa dele. - Agradeço a consideração.

-Durma com De... com os an... durma comigo, sonhe comigo, me acorde se surgir alguma inspiração. - Zira riu, beijando o rosto do amado. Se ajeitou no abraço, entrelaçando as mãos com Crowley e segurando em cima do seu coração.

N/A: Jesus, quanta glicose escorreu, mas eu precisava baixar a adrenalina, depois de tanto preconceito e bullying dentro da fic. A gente tem que cuidar do corpo por causa da saúde, não pra caber em parâmetros impostos pelos outros. Cada um tem um corpo e uma vida, deveria cuidar cada um da sua parte. 11/08/2019.


End file.
